


'Nobody said it was easy; we're going back to the start'

by Mercury_Writer



Series: Goodbye Robert Sugden [5]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21669958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercury_Writer/pseuds/Mercury_Writer
Summary: On the anniversary of Aaron and Robert's first kiss, Aaron visits his and Robert's layby.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: Goodbye Robert Sugden [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1394605
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	'Nobody said it was easy; we're going back to the start'

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'The Scientist' by Coldplay.

Aaron pulled up to their layby on the anniversary of their first kiss, back to where it all began. He hates where they've ended up now, alone, miserable, separated. 

He doesn't understand why Robert made the choice to leave him. They both proved that they're useless without each other. They could have spent the rest of their lives together- they could have been happy. Aaron misses Robert so much, but he can't cope with this, not seeing Robert or speaking to him, or even knowing if he still has a husband when Robert is eventually released from prison. They always said they'd wait, but Aaron doesn't know if he can, not this time. 

When he found out Rob had blocked visits and calls, Aaron's world stopped. Visits and being able to talk to him were the only thing getting Aaron through the day, now he has nothing- not without Robert. He supposes this was Rob's way of letting Aaron move on and be happy, but how can he without Robert? 'It should have been my choice whether I want to see my husband' Aaron though bitterly. He now has no choice but to not speak or see Robert and it's killing him. 

Robert meant everything to Aaron and he's so lost without him. Being at the Mill hurts, it doesn't even feel like home any more. It hurts too much being there, especially today. He would give anything to go back to the start. There's so much he'd do differently. He make sure they didn't make such a mess of everything, then maybe they wouldn't be in the position they are now. Maybe they get happy ending they deserved. 

Aaron can't keep going on like this; his heart breaking. Broken. He lost the love of his life, his soulmate, his best friend. He feels that he needs to try and move on and try to be happy. It's not what he wants, he wants Robert and nothing and no-one else. But he supposes this is why he's here, to try to say goodbye and put everything behind him. He can't live like this much longer, hurting himself and his family. He has to at least try to move on. 

He doesn't know is he ever will because no-one will ever come close to Robert. Robert kept him from ending it all so many times. He helped Aaron through the impossible, Katie, Gordon, everything. Without Robert, he wouldn't be here and now he's forced to live without him. 

He sits for a while longer, letting the memories of their first kiss and their second proposal wash over him and sobs as he lets go. He starts up his car and drives away after saying one last goodbye to the love of his life, Robert Jacob Sugden-Dingle.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe it's been five years since their first kiss. I miss our boys so much. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading xxx


End file.
